


DiaHonOctober Drabbles

by Jar216



Series: HonoDia Anthology [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216/pseuds/Jar216
Summary: Every day of October I'll write a cute HonoDia drabble, limiting each one up to 2000 characters, hope you enjoy~
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Kurosawa Dia
Series: HonoDia Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906585
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. 1. Hot Chocolate

“Dia? I’m home!” Honoka called out to her girlfriend as she forced their home’s front door shut. A blizzard-like breeze pushed against her, but she was able to outmuscle it. Her efforts left her exhausted, her body slumped against the door as Dia ran to meet her. 

“Honoka? Oh I’m so glad you’re ok, I was so worried! The blizzard has only been getting worse!” Dia helped her stand up, taking care to wipe any excess snow off of Honoka’s coat before taking it off and hanging it on their coat rack. 

“Is it really that bad? I wasn’t really paying attention.” Honoka looked back at the door and reached to open it. “I’ll go shovel the snow out of the walkway so you can leave without slipping then-” Dia grabbed her hand and pulled her back before she could grab it.

“Honoka! You’re shivering and your face is flushed, I’m not letting you go back outside until you’ve warmed up.” Honoka blushed, suddenly noticing how cold she was really feeling. “Come on, let’s get you under some blankets, would you like some hot chocolate?” Dia led her to their living room. This must have been where Dia was sitting before Honoka arrived, a mug of fresh hot chocolate waited for the both of them on the table next to the couch, playing on the tv was a recording of one of μ’s old lives. 

“Oh, there I am, ehe.” Honoka sat down on the couch with Dia and allowed herself to be wrapped in a large heated blanket, sighing in relief as Dia joined her and cuddled up to her side. 

“I was worried about you… so I put on one of the old blu rays to calm down, you really were adorable back then.” Dia reached for her hot chocolate and took a sip out of it before offering it to her girlfriend. Honoka took a sip and sighed as the warm drink warmed her insides. She gave the mug back to Dia who set it down, freeing up her other arm to wrap around Honoka's waist and pull her closer. 

Honoka could already feel herself drifting off to sleep, the cozy warmth becoming too much to bear. Soon enough, she drifted off to sleep.


	2. 2. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 2! Today I'm including an oc I made jfhsjfjd. Amber is their adopted child and in this fic she's 5 years old.

“Alright, you’re all set! Come on, let’s go show this to mom.” Honoka patted her daughter's head and led her by the hand to the living room where Dia was waiting. The confused five year old looked back at her mother who was doing her best to hold in her laughter. 

“Do I look silly?” She looked about as offended a five year old could be. Her mother bought her this outfit the least she could do was not laugh at her! Honoka’s daughter pouted and stomped her foot, to which Honoka worriedly kneeled down to pat her head some more. 

“No no, I’m not laughing at you, Amber-chan. I’m just thinking about what your mom will say, I think you look great, dear.” Amber perked up at this, smiling and turning back towards the living room. 

“Let’s go see mom then! Yayyy!” Amber ran into the living room, jumping in front of her mom and striking an idol pose Honoka taught her. 

“A-Amber-chan, w-what are you wearing?” Dia immediately stopped what she was doing and stared in awe at her daughter. Honoka came up behind her with her camera ready.

“Isn’t it cute? Picked it out myself you know, figured you’d love it.” Honoka took a few pictures of Amber striking poses. “What do you think, Dia?” 

“Darling, what is our daughter wearing?” Dia smiled and started to giggle, she did her best to hold it in but eventually she was bursting out in laughter. This wasn’t the first time the sight of her daughter and wife doing cute things had nearly brought her to tears, but the sight of her daughter dressed like a pumpkin was too much for her to bear. 

“Don’t you love it? You told me to get something that would look cute soooo” Honoka smiled and started to giggle too. The sight of her wife cracking up like this was all she could ever want. Amber stood there, proudly tilting her chin up and smirking to herself. Dia regained control of herself and wiped her tears from her eyes. 

“Yes, I love it, you look adorable, Amber-chan.” Dia leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m a pumpkin!”


	3. 3. Camping

Tall, commanding trees ascended above the couple as they walked further away from their car. The sun was barely visible to them if they turned around, just on the horizon, sinking ever so slowly out of sight and into the abyss. Dia took one last look behind her at the sun, wondering when she would see it next. A shiver ran down her spine, something was off, this looked nothing like the campsite she saw on the internet. 

“Honoka, are you sure you know where we’re going?” Dia latched on to her girlfriend’s arm, requiring any amount of warmth she could find. Honoka seemed unphased by the sun setting, simply taking out a flashlight and shining it in front of them. The light shined over a sign pointing them to the left, the text that was supposed to be there had withered away with time.

“Looks like we just have to go left and it should be there! Right?” Honoka brought a trembling Dia along with her as they walked further and further away from civilization. Just as Dia was starting to calm down, Honoka carelessly stepped on a branch, shattering the delicate silence that encompassed the whole forest. 

“P-Pigya!” 

Dia jumped away from Honoka and the branch in fear, landing painfully on the ground. Honoka dropped her flashlight in shock. 

“Woah Woah Woah!! Dia what the heck?” Honoka ran over to Dia to help her up, tears were threatening to leak out of her eyes and she couldn’t quite process what was happening yet. 

“Something.. Noise.. Scary..” Dia forced her eyes closed and covered her ears with her hands before yelling. “Honoka we have to get out of here right now! I can’t do this anymore, I know you wanted to go camping, but this is horrifying!” Honoka carefully pulled her in for a hug and kissed her girlfriend on her forehead. 

“Come on, we can just stay at a hotel and cuddle. I know you don’t really like camping, and yeah, this really doesn’t look like what was shown on the website, ehe…” Dia wiped the tears from her face and hugged Honoka back. 

“Thank you, let’s go then.” 


	4. 4. Illusion

Dia pushed her way through the crowd, Honoka had to be around here somewhere. Honoka had insisted that they come to Mari’s halloween party in separate, somehow she thought searching for each other in a crowd of people they didn’t know would be fun. 

Dia climbed up the gallant spiral staircase to the second floor, Honoka had only left 20 minutes earlier than she did, so she couldn’t have gotten into too much trouble. Mari’s hotel had been decorated in all kinds of halloween paraphernalia, a 3.6 meter tall skeleton with glowing eyes was the centerpiece of the whole event and around it were several buffet tables and a large chocolate fountain. Dia found herself taking a pudding from the buffet table, enjoying it while she surveyed the party for her girlfriend. 

“Diaaaa, you made it!” 

Dia could recognize that loud squeal anywhere, it was Mari. Well, she figured, if anyone was going to know where Honoka was, it would be the host of the party. She sidestepped to avoid Mari’s incoming hug and looked her dead in the eye. 

“Mari, have you seen Honoka?” Dia adjusted her costume’s monocle and pointed her umbrella towards Mari, who was dressed like some sort of skeleton, it must have been. 

“Yeah of course, but first, Dia-” Mari did her best to contain her laughter but was unable to stop a few giggles from slipping out. “What are you wearing?”

Dia really didn’t know what to say, she had ordered the first thing she saw on the internet under ‘Penguin costume’, she didn’t exactly have that much time considering Mari invited them a few days before the party.

“That’s not important! Just tell me where she is!” 

“Fine, fine, last time I saw her she was upstairs on the balcony with Chika and a few others.” This was all Dia needed to hear, she walked as fast as she could up the stairs and to the balcony. 

There she was, dressed up like a princess. Dia met up with her and enjoyed the rest of the party, her eyes unable to leave Honoka for the rest of the night. 


	5. 5. Sleepy

Honoka awoke to the sound of raindrops hitting her bedroom window. Wait, this wasn’t her bedroom, she had spent last night with Dia, this was her apartment. This was made even more evident by the soft breathing she felt on her neck and Dia’s arms, which were wrapped around her waist. She seemed to still be asleep, so she might as well lie here for a little longer. 

The rain started to pick up, beating harder and harder against the walls of Dia’s small apartment, rousing Dia from her sleep. Honoka figured that she’d pretend to be asleep, just to see what Dia would do. She always loved how Dia was in the mornings, whenever she was tired like this she really let her guard down and Honoka found it adorable. 

“Mmph, mornin.. Honoka..” Honoka felt Dia’s arms tighten around her waist as Dia breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You’re still asleep, good, I don’t wanna get up yet.” Honoka felt a light kiss on the back of her head, she was doing her best to stay quiet but her urge to turn around and kiss her right back was strong. She felt one of Dia’s hands leave her waist and travel up her side to the top of her head, Honoka was surprised, Dia never tried to play with her hair while she was awake. 

Honoka closed her eyes and let Dia do whatever she wanted for a while, she loved the feeling of Dia’s hands combing through her hair. After long, Honoka remembered that she had to open the bakery soon, regardless of how comfortable she was here, she had to get up. 

“Enjoying yourself, Dia?” Honoka turned her head and smiled smugly at her girlfriend, who immediately stopped in her tracks. 

“Y-Yes, your hair is very soft… sometimes I like to play with it while you’re sleeping.” Dia was very clearly embarrassed, and Honoka loved it. She liked to poke fun at her when she could without stepping too far, flustered Dia was simply too cute. 

“You’re adorable.” Honoka paused and looked into Dia’s eyes for a moment. “Maybe I’ll call Yukiho and tell her to run things over at the bakery for today.”

Dia pulled her closer. 

“I would like that.” 


	6. 6. Scarecrow

Dia waited patiently for Honoka to answer her video call. It had only been a few days since she left on her trip to Uchiura and she was already missing her girlfriend like crazy. She would only be gone for a few weeks before returning for Tokyo but Honoka’s absence was really starting to wear on her. 

To remedy this, Dia and Honoka had agreed to video call once a day and spend time together. So far the calls have been the highlight of Dia’s day, not being able to hold her and kiss her was unbearable, but seeing her face through the bright screen of her laptop would do for now. Just the other night, Honoka fell asleep during the call and Dia had used the soft sounds of her breathing to make herself comfortable. 

Right as she was starting to get sleepy from thinking about that memory, Honoka answered the call. She seemed to be saying something excitedly into her camera, but Dia was getting none of it. 

“Honoka, dear, you’re muted.” Dia raised a finger to the screen, trying to get her attention as she rambled on about something only she would ever know. Honoka unmuted herself, flustered. 

“What were you saying?” 

“Nothing, nothing important, can we play stardew today please? I miss talking to Emily!” Honoka clapped her hands together and gave Dia a pleading look. 

“Sure, if you want, if you marry Emily in game instead of me we’re going to have some serious issues.” Dia crossed her arms and glared at Honoka, breaking only a few seconds later, unable to hold in her giggles. Honoka laughed with her, all Dia could think about was how much she wanted to be with her right now. 

“I wonder if those flowers I planted you have finished growing, I’ll be sure to bring you real ones just like them when you come back.” Honoka loaded up her game and joined the server that Dia was already hosting, walking out of her house and inspecting her farm, only to see a crow fly off with the flowers she had planted for Dia. 

“Nooo come back! Shoot, I knew I forgot to make a scarecrow…”


	7. 7. Duel

Honoka stood about six feet away from her opponent, blade at the ready. She had a height advantage and a sizable amount of experience, but her opponent was also one of the cutest people she had ever laid eyes on. 

“Okay! On the count of three, the duel will begin!” A voice from her side called out, the one officiating this duel. Honoka didn’t flinch, she remained focused on her opponent. 

“One!” Honoka bent her knees, raising her blade. 

“Two!” No matter how cute she is, this is life or death. Honoka had to remind herself.

“Three!” Honkoa took off at blazing speed, pushing off with her left foot and raising her right arm in preparation for a killing blow right off the bat. Before she could even bring her blade down and claim victory, she took a rough blow to the stomach. Her opponent was faster. 

“So this is how it ends, huh? You’ve defeated me, congratulations.” Honoka fell to her side, the sword still embedded in her stomach, she was able to roll over onto her back and watch as her opponent basked in her glory. Her vision started to fade as she watched the officiant of the duel come to give her opponent the reward. 

“Mom! I did it!” Her opponent dropped her guard and cheered. How foolish, Honoka thought, if she was any less incapacitated she could have taken her blade and fought back. No, she was more honorable than that, she knew when she was beaten. 

“I saw! I’m so proud of you Amber-chan.” So that was her opponent's name, how odd, it sounded familiar, as did the official’s voice. “Honoka! Get off the ground!” The official pulled the sword from her stomach, Honoka prepared for intense pain. She felt the sword hit her lightly on the top of her head, surprisingly she wasn’t dead, and she could move? Right, the sword was made of cardboard, maybe she got a little too into this match.

“Mommy I told you I’d win! You’re too slow, ha!” Honoka sat up from the ground and watched as her girlfriend, Dia, gave her daughter the prize, a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll win next time…”


	8. 8. Decorate

“Thanks for coming over to help out Dia, we’re totally not prepared for tomorrow’s christmas eve rush.” Honoka was quickly decorating a sugar cookie with all kinds of frostings, this one in particular was covered in snowflakes. Dia put on an apron and stood next to her, taking the frosting Honoka handed her and getting to work on a few of the cookies herself. 

“Of course, Ruby and I used to do this all the time at home so I should remember…” Dia took the white frosting and spread it around the cookie into the shape of a snowman, dotting its eyes with black frosting and giving it a little tophat. 

“Ooh, good job, Dia. People will absolutely love that one.” Honoka’s sister, Yukiho, came out from the back of the bakery, carrying more cookies with her. “Honoka! How much longer do I have to stay here, I had plans with Alisa!” Yukiho stomped her foot as she set the tray of cookies next to Honoka and Dia. 

“Actually I think that’s all we’re gonna need for tomorrow morning, you can head home now.” Honoka smirked at Yukiho who smiled and thanked her, taking off her apron and running out of the bakery. 

“Is this really all we need?” Dia turned to look at Honoka as she finished her next cookie, made to look like the inside of a snowglobe. Honoka giggled to herself, she smirked and wiped some frosting off of Dia’s face, licking it off of her finger and winking at her. 

“Maybe I sent her home early so we could be alone?” Honoka set her supplies down and hugged Dia from behind, taking her hands into hers. “Let’s decorate one together~” Dia froze at the contact, blushing intensely before nodding and easing into Honoka’s embrace. 

“W-What do you want to put on it?” Dia grabbed the red frosting from the table next to her, turning her head slightly behind her to look at Honoka. Honoka guided her hands, the two started to draw a heart onto the cookie with the frosting. 

“This one can be just for us~” They finished the heart and set the frosting down, sharing the cookie between themselves. 


	9. 9. Nine

Honoka stood near the front row of the concert hall, her two blades lighting up in a deep red. This was her first Aqours concert, coincidentally it was also Dia’s last. Aqours had announced their reunion final live much to the surprise and excitement of their fans, Honoka knew as soon as it was announced that she would be going. 

It had been three long and tiring hours of waving her blades and cheering for her girlfriend, Dia was surely more tired than she was though. At first she wanted to buy those multi colored blades and cheer for Aqours as a group, but after buying almost all the Dia merch she could find she really didn’t feel like cheering for anyone else. 

The lights in the hall dimmed and everyone went silent, it looked like it was time for their final song. The nine members of Aqours walked onto the stage, Dia waved to the crowd with her friends, but she soon met eyes with Honoka. Dia smiled right at her, nobody else in the crowd, just directly at Honoka, who smiled back. She looked radiant, Honoka thought. She was in her golden ‘Next Sparkling!’ outfit that she loved a lot. 

With one final wink sent towards her girlfriend, Dia and the rest of Aqours gathered in a huddle and placed their hands in the middle. 

“One!”    
  
“Two!”   
  
“Three!”    
  
“Four!”    


“Five!”    


“Six!”   
  
“Seven!” Honoka cheered and thrusted her blades in the air with the rest of the, less fortunate, Dia fans when Dia counted off.    
  
“Eight!”

“Nine!” 

If she was being honest, the rest of the group didn’t really matter to her, her eyes were locked onto Dia the whole time. Honoka was enthralled, she loved watching Dia dance, she heard her voice loudly above all the other’s. 

After the concert was over Honoka ran backstage, she was one of the few with a pass. Everyone was relaxing and talking amongst themselves and some of their friends. Dia’s eyes lit up when she walked in, she stood up as Honoka ran to her and hugged her tight. 

“You were great!”


	10. 10. Crossroads

A dimly lit sign caught Honoka’s attention as she walked down the streets of Kichijoji. “ _ Crossroads _ ” It looked like some kind of music club. Either way, it should be a good enough place to stop and get a drink. She walked down the small staircase that led to the entrance, opening the door and immediately being hit with the atmosphere. 

The lights were dim, the music was soft and the club’s patrons were spread thinly around the bar. Honoka walked to the bar and ordered a drink, nothing too strong, she still had to walk home after all. She relaxed, got comfortable in her seat and waited for something to happen, if nothing happened, well she guessed she’d just go home. 

Soon enough the lights dimmed even more than they already were before, all the heads near her turned toward the stage at the back of the club. A dim spotlight shone onto the stage, this place seemed to have a thing for dim lights. Two women were on the stage, performers, one was elegantly dressed and sat herself at the piano, the other was in a simple outfit, similar to one Honoka was wearing, she was setting up a microphone. 

Honoka sipped on her drink, thinking back to her old performances with her idol group. The performers began, they were good, that singer’s voice was really getting to her. Hadn’t the sign outside said the names of the performers? Honoka knew she read it but their names wouldn’t come to her. 

Soon enough the show was over, too bad, she spent the entire performance trying to think of that singer’s name instead of listening to her voice. A voice picked up over a pa system of some sort, probably the owner. 

“Alright everyone give it up for Riko Sakurauchi on piano and Dia Kurosawa on vocals! We’ll see them again this time next week so be sure to come back.” They left the stage, Honoka was too entranced by that singer, Dia, to move, she would have to come back next week and try to talk to her… of course. 


	11. 11. Sweater

Sunlight blanketed their bedroom, the bright blue sky of a cloudless afternoon could be seen from the window. The two had plans to go out for the day, but something told them that staying inside sounded a lot better, and they agreed. Dia watched as Honoka returned to their room, holding two cups of hot chocolate, she hurried into bed, something about the cold hardwood floors freezing her feet.

She was wearing a cheesy christmas sweater, the one Ruby had knitted for her as a christmas present years ago, Dia loved and hated it. Sure it was adorable, but seeing her girlfriend’s face knitted all over a sweater that said “DECK THE HONKS” in bold lettering right in the center was sometimes a little too much for her. 

The cold of winter was finally starting to set in, it was borderline oppressive. Dia took a sip of her hot chocolate and scooted closer to Honoka, she was freezing and her girlfriend radiated warmth, it was the simple solution. Honoka looked up from her phone and smiled, scooting closer to Dia as well and setting her hot chocolate down before wrapping an arm around her. Dia rested her head on Honoka’s sweater-covered arm, letting out a long winded sigh of relief as some warmth finally returned to her. 

Dia needed more and Honoka could tell. Dia pulled at Honoka’s sleeve, looking silently into her eyes. Honoka took this as a signal and stretched her sweater out, letting Dia join her inside. They were going to stretch it too much, but Dia liked the way Honoka looked in big sweaters anyways, so she wasn’t too worried. 

Dia blushed as she felt Honoka wrap her arms around her waist, pulling her closer and closer so she could share her warmth. Dia always felt that Honoka’s body was naturally warm and she loved it, she complimented her own naturally freezing body. Dia settled into the embrace, reveling in the warmth that sharing a sweater with Honoka brought to her heart. 

“Better?” Honoka whispered into her ear. 

“With you, everything is.” 


	12. 12. Cruise

“You know… I’ve been here once before, on a trip, with my old idol group.” Dia mentioned this offhandedly, her chin in her hand as she looked out at the slowly passing tourist attractions. Their gondola passed under a bridge, she remembered singing with her friends here, it brought a nice, nostalgic, feeling. 

“Really? What was that like?” Honoka leaned forward from the other side of the gondola, smiling at her once girlfriend, now wife. Dia looked back to her, smiling right back at her.

“You’ve met my friends, it was chaotic.” The gondolier stifled a chuckle, Honoka and Dia looked up and smiled at him. “We were on the run from Mari’s mom the whole time, she was obsessed with her pointless endeavor to control her daughter, a fun time though.” 

“Sounds like a fun time, I hope our trip will be less dramatic though.” Honoka and Dia hadn’t taken too much time to plan their honeymoon, really just picking a location on the map and deciding how long they wanted to stay.

“I’m sure it will be, we can relax, it’s been a nice first day.” Dia looked back out at the scenery, admiring the color of the water and the atmosphere of the canal they were travelling down. Their stop looked to be just up ahead, a small restaurant, not particularly crowded, which was a rarity itself for Venice. Their gondola came to a stop, Honoka hopped out onto the walkway and helped Dia up by her hand. Each of them thanked their guide and walked in. 

“That was nice, we should do that again soon!” Honoka held onto Dia’s hand and led her inside, her thumb moving along Dia’s wedding ring, a habit she didn’t find herself breaking anytime soon. 

“Well, darling, we have to ride a gondola to get back to the hotel too.” Dia was doing her best to hide her growing blush, she really loved it whenever Honoka fidgeted with her ring, she still couldn’t fathom how good it all felt. 

“Ehehe… right. The ride was really nice, but you’re way more beautiful than anything else I saw today.” 


	13. 13. Painting

Honoka followed her girlfriend through the entrance to the museum. She had begrudgingly agreed to come here even though she knew nothing about modern art, or any art for that matter. Dia was already staring around the place in awe, rambling to Honoka about whatever she wanted to look at first. Of course she had pretended to be interested but she could only feign so much interest over what looked like blotches of paint on a wall. 

She followed Dia up a flight of stairs and into some sort of fashion exhibit, these kinds of things she could understand, sort of. Kotori had always gone on about the clothes she wanted to design but Honoka would never really understand what made them special, per se. 

“Isn’t this piece just amazing? It’s so intriguing!” Dia had pointed to a white dress, Honoka didn’t really notice anything too special about it. She appreciated the uh, art, for a few moments, scratching at her chin to make it look like she was really thinking about it. In reality it looked like any other dress to her, but she didn’t have the heart to tell Dia that. 

They left the exhibit and found themselves at a larger gallery of paintings. Dia said something about each painting they passed as they walked around the gallery. Honoka did her best to be interested, she really really did, but everything looked the same to her. 

30 more grueling minutes passed until Dia finally saw everything she wanted to see. Honoka breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the exit, the time of the reservation for their dinner date growing worryingly close. 

“So, what was your favorite piece?” Dia turned on her heel and demanded an answer from her girlfriend. Honoka was at a loss for words, she truly couldn’t remember a single piece of art from the entire museum. 

“Uhmmm… the… the uh………… You?” Honoka giggled and winked awkwardly, surprisingly, her last ditch effort worked. Dia blushed and turned around.

“You flirt, let’s go to dinner.” 


	14. 14. Costume

“Are you sure they won't be bothered by you bringing me? I don’t want to intrude.” Dia adjusted her costume just slightly as they waited outside a large house. Honoka had brought Dia as her plus one to µ’s annual halloween party, apparently Maki was hosting this year. According to Honoka, they were allowed to bring friends or dates whenever they wanted, but Dia had her doubts. 

“It’ll be fine, I want to show you off to my friends.” Honoka smirked and knocked loudly on the door. 

“W-What?! Show me off? And hey I wasn’t ready yet!” Dia blushed heavily and fumbled with her least favorite part of her costume, the teeth. When Honoka had asked if she wanted to wear matching costumes she had assumed Honoka would bring something cute like matching idol outfits. Instead, Honoka decided that she would be a Vampire, and Dia would be a werewolf. When she had asked how these could qualify as matching costumes all Honoka could say was. 

“We’re just like the two characters that are always pining after the main character in those teen romance novels! Except this time we got together instead!” 

At least her reasoning was cute… Dia’s heart rate went through the roof as she heard someone twisting the door knob, she had never met another member of µ’s besides Honoka. Luckily for her, Eli wasn’t the one to open the door, rather the host of the party, Maki. 

“Honoka, glad you could make it! Oh, is this Dia? The one you’ve been telling us about?” Maki held the door open for them and led them inside. Dia grabbed the sleeve of Honoka’s jacket, pulling on it lightly. 

“You’ve told them about me…?” She looked up into Honoka’s eyes before they walked in.

“Of course, I gush about how cute you are in the µ’s group chat all the time, they’re all really looking forward to meeting you.” Honoka took Dia’s hand into her own, warming her up on a cold October night. 

“Thank you…” 

“Of course, come on, I’ll introduce you~”


	15. 15. Ice

Dia surveyed her surroundings, she had no idea where she was. Wherever she was, it was big, open, either outside or in a very large room. It was cold, she clung to her sides to try and preserve any ounce of warmth she could muster. She took a step, losing her balance and falling onto her back, was she on ice? She looked under her, the whole floor was ice.

“You know why you’re here.” A loud, oppressive voice came from behind her, she didn’t dare turn around. She wanted to speak up, tell the voice that no, she had no idea where she was or why she was here, but her voice wouldn’t work, nothing came out. She wanted to go home, she wanted to see Honoka again, she needed her warmth, she couldn’t stop shaking.

The ice was starting to hurt her hands, she felt some sort of force appear above her, pushing her down against the ice. She was really starting to feel the pain, like her heart was freezing but her body was burning. 

“You know why you’re here.” The voice, again. Dia’s breath picked up, she couldn’t slow it down no matter how hard she tried. She felt the sudden urge to lift her head, something was above her, she had to know what it was, she had to see. She lifted her head, her eyes struggling to stay open against the freezing wind. That’s when she saw it, the face she had only seen in Renaissance art or recent media. Before her stood the gargantuan being that was Lucifer, now she remembered, she was in Hell, just as Dante had described it. 

The ice cracked under her, she fell through faster than she could realize. Her frozen arms couldn’t even try to swim to the surface. She watched in a hopeless fear as the ice froze above her, trapping her in for all eternity. 

She shot out of bed with a scream, hyperventilating and waking up her girlfriend. 

“Dia?! What’s wrong?” Honoka pulled her close. 

“Nightmare…” Dia started to tear up, the stress of her dream starting to come back to her. She didn’t let go of Honoka again for the rest of the night.


	16. 16. Spa

“Honoka, could you grab the telescope? I want to see it before we run out of time.” Dia looked in awe at the sky. Tonight, what’s called a ‘super moon’ was visible from earth. Dia wanted them to take advantage of it, even though Honoka personally had no idea what anything Dia was saying meant. Whatever, she thought it was cute how Dia always got excited at stuff like this. 

“Here it is!” Honoka retrieved the telescope from their car and set it up in front of her girlfriend. “Dia, I really don’t understand why we need a telescope to see the moon, didn’t you say it’s supposed to be really big tonight?” Dia sighed, looking into the telescope to calibrate it so that she could see the moon’s surface clearly. 

“It’s not about just seeing the moon, Honoka. It’s about being able to see the surface clearly!” Dia turned a few of the notches, focusing intently on her task when Honoka peeked her head right in front of the lens. 

“Strange, the moon looks a lot cuter up close. But, seriously Honoka, I’m trying to set this up.” Dia tilted the telescope to the side and focused it on the lower part of the moon. Honoka giggled and moved out of the way. 

“Come over, take a look.” Dia moved off of the telescope and let Honoka see. “Be sure not to move it or else I’d have to recalibrate it!” 

“Pssh, come on, I’m not that clumsy.” She took a peek. “Why’d you zoom in on some crater?” Dia stuck up her chin and took this chance to explain something to Honoka with pride. 

“That’s the South Pole-Aitken basin, or just SPA, I did a lot of studying about the moon!” Dia took out her phone to take a picture of Honoka looking into the telescope and then one of the moon. Honoka took her eye off of the telescope and pulled Dia into a hug. 

“My adorable nerd.” 

“Hey!” 


	17. 17. Tractor

Dia took a sip of her coffee before returning to typing away at her laptop. A bright ‘2:09 AM’ tauntingly flashed at her from the bottom right of her screen, she really should get to bed soon. Another few taps at the similarly brightly lit keys came before she mashed ctrl z as much as she could. Dia dropped her head in her hands, sighing in defeat as the morbidly similar view of an empty google doc greeted her tired eyes. 

“Dia, come back to bed, it’s late.” Honoka stood in the doorway of their apartment’s living room, she wiped her eyes and sat down on the couch next to Dia. “What’s stalling you? You normally get these assignments done pretty quickly.” Honoka wrapped her arm around Dia’s side, doing her best to reassure her exhausted girlfriend. 

Dia sighed again, leaning into Honoka’s embrace and allowing her to rub her back. She lifted her head up again before resting it on Honoka’s shoulder. 

“Fucking… what am I supposed to do with ‘tractor’???” Dia gestured to the prompt listed on the assignment, it really was just the one word. 

“Why don’t you just write something cute about people on a farm?” Honoka began to run her hand through Dia’s hair, something she normally reacted to positively. Honestly she would try whatever she could do to keep Dia calm in moments like these, getting her to sleep was the goal. 

“What if I don’t WANT to write about people on a farm? What then? I’ve been here for six hours.” Dia slammed her laptop shut and scooted into Honoka’s lap. “I’m done, my head is killing me, take me to bed.” Honoka obliged, lifting her up and carrying her to their bedroom. 

“Sure thing, don’t be too frustrated, sometimes you just have to take the L, that’s ok.” Honoka looked down at her girlfriend, smiling as she had already fallen asleep. She set her down onto the bed, getting under the covers beside her and holding her tightly around the waist. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too grumpy in the morning. 


	18. 18. Music

*doot doot* 

“Honoka?” Dia walked past her girlfriend, surprised to see her outside so early. “What’re you doing with that?” Dia sat down next to her on the bench, watching as she held the small bugle to her lips and played a few notes. 

“I’m honkin’.” Clear as that, she was honking, obviously, why did Dia even ask. 

“When will you stop?” Dia checked her phone, looking over her busy schedule to see how long she could watch Honoka for. Honoka took the bugle off of her lips and stared into the sky for a moment. 

“Who knows.” She immediately went back to playing a few notes on her bugle. They were quick and concise, leaving much to be desired. 

“Why don’t you try playing a song?” Dia wanted something with substance, something with emotion and drive. More quick notes came, produced by a single flick of her tongue and quick blast of air that was quickly cut off.

“I’m not playing music, I’m just honkin’.” Oh, Dia couldn’t argue with that, she really was just honking. Dia gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up to go inside, wanting to leave Honoka to her honking ways. 

“I’ll let you know when dinner’s ready, don’t honk for too long, you’ll hurt your lips again.” 

“Suuuure. Honk.” 


	19. 20. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skipped day 19, was way too busy

“Honoka, I’m really not sure we should be here, it looks scary…” Kotori nervously waited behind Honoka as she opened the door to the house they found. The outside was decrepit, hard to look at, and gave the sense that the two really should just go home.

“But I heard that this place is haunted! Isn’t that awesome!” Honoka slowly opened the door, looking back to Kotori with excited and determined eyes. 

“No, Honoka, that is not awesome! That’s scary! I’m going home!” Kotori stomped her foot and left.

“Suit yourself! I’m gonna go catch a ghost!” Honoka entered the house, stepping carefully on the creaky floorboards and shining her flashlight around the dark entryway. She walked up the stairs after not finding much on the first floor, making her way to what looked to be the only room on the second floor. The door took a little pushing to open, it felt like it hadn’t been open in a long time.

“What are you doing here?” A cold voice came from behind her, making Honoka jump and turn around. A girl looking to be about her age seemed to be the source. Moonlight from the window shined on her.

“Wow, you’re pretty.” Honoka didn’t know why she said that, but something about the girl in front of her had made her feel like she had to get that out. 

“Huh?! I-I asked you what you’re doing in my home!” 

“Sorry, sorry! I was just exploring, I didn’t know that anyone lived here!” Honoka frantically reached for her hand before feeling it go right through. “H-Huh..? What?” Honoka looked at her in confusion as the girl jerked her hand away from her. 

“Please leave…” The girl shied away from Honoka, waiting for her to leave like all the others have.

“D-Do you want to be friends?” Honoka yelled at her. 

“What?!” The girl was taken aback, not used to this kind of forwardness.

“I’m Honoka! You seem really nice and I think we should be friends! I live just down the road, I could come and visit you every day!” 

“That sounds nice… I’m Dia.” 


	20. 21. Saloon

Honoka stood behind the bar, drying off a glass that she had just washed. It had been a slow day and many of her patrons were simply sitting around the bar talking and drinking. Normally a slow day meant less business but with how busy it had been the slowness was very welcome. She had decided to open her saloon in the middle of Amarillo, Texas, a popular stop for those on the travel west, so business was normally really good. 

Everyone’s heads turned towards a loud commotion from outside, a cacophony of clacking horseshoes and bullets firing. The pianist stopped playing and glanced towards the doors with everyone else as some yelling was heard. Honoka reached under the counter and laid her hand on her old sawed-off shotgun, she hadn’t had to use it in a while but she had to be careful in this town. The doors flung open and a relievingly familiar face walked up to the bar. 

“Ah, sheriff Kurosawa! It’s nice to see you again.” Honoka set her shotgun back and brought a clean glass out. The rest of the bar’s patrons went back to their business, the town’s famous sheriff brought a sense of safety and reassurance. 

“Sorry about all the ruckus outside, had to deal with an outlaw who was on the run, ‘told you to call me Dia, Honoka.” Dia sat down at the bar and smiled at Honoka, who giggled and held the glass up to her. “Right, a whiskey please.” 

“It’s on the house, as a thanks for saving the town once again.” Honoka poured Dia her drink and slid it over into her hand. 

“You’re just giving it to me for free because you think I’m cute, aren’t you.” Dia smirked and tipped her hat at Honoka, thanking her for her drink. 

“If I was, what would you do about it, Dia?” Honoka smirked back and leaned over the counter slightly. Someone from the back of the bar whistled loudly and yelled out.

“Ooh wee, just go ahead and kiss her already sheriff!” Many of the patrons cheered in support of this. Dia took off her hat and gave in, leaning forward to kiss the girl that was waiting for her.


	21. 22. Turtle

“Amber, please try to stay close to me okay, I don’t want you getting lost.” Dia held her daughter’s hand tightly as they walked through the aquarium. She remembered what it was like to get lost in the confusing mess of Tokyo, she wouldn’t let Amber suffer the same fate in this aquarium. 

“But mom! I wanna go see the sharks with mommy!” Amber pointed towards the shark exhibit that Honoka had already run off to, she’d have to chide her for that later. 

“W-Why don’t we stay here for a bit and look at what they have in this room! Doesn’t that sound fun?” Dia brought her over to a glass tank that held a few turtles. “Look, you can even pet them!” Amber looked judgingly at the turtles, then back to Honoka who looked to be having the time of her life. 

“Mom these turtles are boring!” Amber pouted at her and crossed her arms. “I’m gonna go see the sharks with mommy!” She ran past Dia and towards the shark exhibit. Dia panicked for a moment before she saw Honoka pick Amber up. If she was being honest, public places like this really made her anxious, and the idea of losing her daughter here was just something she wouldn’t be able to handle. 

She stood by the turtles and watched them slowly walk around their tank, she was glad Honoka and Amber were having fun, but she was comfortable right here with the turtles. 

“Boop.” Someone poked her cheek, it was Honoka, with Amber on her shoulders. “Amber, let’s hang out with mom for the rest of the day okay? Don’t run off again, you’ll scare us.” She came down off of Honoka’s shoulders and hugged Dia tightly. 

“I’m sorry mom, I won't run away again…” Dia hugged her back and sighed, she really was too much like Honoka for her own good. 

“It’s alright dear, let’s go get ice cream on the way home.” Amber’s face lit up at this, Honoka’s too, they both excitedly followed her to the exit. As they were walking to their car Dia turned to her wife. 

“You know, I think I’ll look into getting a pet turtle.” 


End file.
